


A Tale of Two Ladies

by Transposable_Element



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner, Tremontaine
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transposable_Element/pseuds/Transposable_Element
Summary: What might have happened.





	A Tale of Two Ladies

**Author's Note:**

> This will make zero sense unless you have read _Tremontaine_. Read _Tremontaine_!

When Diane Roehaven came to the city to wed the heir of Tremontaine, gossips on the Hill pronounced her a bit gauche, but charming: a fresh country wildflower.

Within two years it transpired that nobody had ever liked her. The marriage, it was whispered, was not a success.

Still, Diane dressed with remarkable flair; even as her popularity declined she set fashion among younger ladies. Only after her maid, Louisa, left her employ did it become apparent who was responsible for Diane's glamour.

So, financed by the young duke (whispers there, too), Louisa began her brilliant career as a modiste.

 

 


End file.
